The Unknown Memories
by Saeymi
Summary: Épilogue de The unknown children. "Hichigo ricana ironiquement, prenant son front fiévreux dans ses mains.  Ils sont morts ! Éparpillés par poignée de cendres à travers tout le pays... ! Et pourtant, ils trouvent encore le moyen de nous torturer. Quelles enflures...  " /!\ TWINCEST, HARD YAOI donc LEMON très très long ! HichiIchi - Ceci est une SUITE de "The unknown children"


**Saaaalut à tooous !**

**Je reviens en ce mardi 22 avril pour l'épilogue de The unknown children. Mais pourquoi donc souligner ce jour ? Eh bien parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'une amie, et qu'elle et une autre amie tout aussi importante l'attendaient avec impatience. Alors je me suis dis "Allez, Sa-chan, tu vas te remuer le cul et finir cet OS, pour toutes les lectrices du three shot, et pour mon démon et mon p'tit ange adorés."**

**Et voilà comment j'ai réussi à avancer la date d'échéance de ce... cet... cet écrit, dirons-nous...**

**Au programme : du sang, de l'horreur, du sang, des scientifiques marteaux, du sang, nos deux jumeaux, du sang, de l'amour, du sexe, et... du sexe ! Quatre pages d'open office de hard, vous avez bien entendu mesdames et... monsieur ;)**

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec cette suite, et je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews sur The Unknown children, c'est grâce à vous tous que cette petite suite est née, merci énormément !**

**Je vous aime. Chu~ **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture ! ^w^**

* * *

Shiro se releva les mains pleines de sang. On l'avait jeté là, accompagné de son frère et des autres enfants, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore. La pièce était tout simplement baignée sous le liquide rougeâtre, du sol au plafond, puant la mort, donnant envie de _gerber_. Un scientifique, resté sur le seuil de la salle, les mains derrière le dos, se pencha vers eux :

« C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons essayé de disséquer quelques animaux, et avant que l'on ne s'en rende compte, le laboratoire s'était transformé en mare de sang. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons le réaménager ailleurs, pour le bon déroulement des expériences. Là où il sera placé, vous aurez plus chaud, et il y aura plus de place. Mais en attendant, il faudrait nettoyer cette boucherie... Nous n'avons pas le temps, vous comprenez ? Alors... nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous aider... »

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Tous le savait bien.

Quelques autres fous en blouses blanches arrivèrent, des seaux remplis d'eau limpides à la main. Ils les posèrent à côté de la porte, impassibles à toute l'horreur de la scène. Leur chef se remit à parler, montrant son impatience :

« Hein ? Vous allez nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes si gentils... Si... _adorables_. Et, à vous tous, ça ne vous prendra guère plus que l'après-midi à tout faire briller, hmn ? Mais répondez, enfin, mes petits chous ! On ne va pas vous étriper, s_i_ ? Alors, ça vous dit de donner un coup de main à ceux qui paient _généreusement_ votre pension dans ce _splendide_ établissement ?

-Comme si on avait le choix... Marmonna le blanc, s'essuyant les mains sur son tee-shirt miteux.

-Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose, Hichigo ?

-Non, je disais que nous n'oserions en aucun cas refuser une si simple faveur à ceux qui nous ont sauvé de la misère lorsque nous avons _malencontreusement_ perdu nos parents. »

Le ton ironique ne sembla pas plaire à l'adulte qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter, scalpel en main, pour déchiqueter l'adolescent imprudent. À défaut, il répliqua d'une voix froide, avant de claquer la porte :

« Vous avez jusqu'à dix-neuf heure ! Et que ça brille, lorsqu'on reviendra. Sinon, vous vous coucherez le ventre vide, ce soir ! »

Puis ce fut le silence. Tous ses regardèrent, les mains tremblotantes, leurs pieds nus baignant purement et simplement dans l'infâme liquide à l'odeur d'acier. Ils n'allaient quand même pas réellement devoir... ?

Shiro fut le premier à prendre un seau, sortant un miteux torchon de l'eau gelée pour commencer à essuyer un des coins de la pièce. Les autres finirent par suivre. La salle était immense, si bien qu'il ne purent commencer à laver la seconde partie qu'en fin d'après midi.

Au fond se trouvait encore la paillasse où semblait avoir été découpé le corps des pauvres bêtes qui avaient eu le malheur d'entrer dans cet établissement. Et personne ô grand personne ne semblait, au vu de la tronçonneuse elle aussi imprégnée du rouge persistant, vouloir nettoyer pour le moment cet endroit.

De plus, ils avaient bien trop à faire avec les meubles dont le bois avait déjà absorbé pas mal de couleur, les rendant cent fois plus dur à essuyer, au même titre que les murs dont la peinture s'effritait facilement au contact de l'eau. Et le plafond. Le plafond. Mais comment avaient-ils bien pu faire pour qu'il y en ait aussi haut, à cet endroit semblant inatteignable !

Ils furent obligés de se monter les uns sur les autres pour atteindre les tâches, et pour les effacer.

Leur mains les brûlaient, mélange entre le froid glaçant de l'eau et les trop nombreuses cloques dues à ce travail épuisant auquel ils étaient condamnés. Tout était rouge, autour d'eux, tout puait le sang; ils en avaient de partout, sur les mains, sur les pieds, sous les ongles, imprégné à leurs vêtements, dans les cheveux, dans le nez, dans la bouche, caillé, séché, mélangé à de l'eau, étouffant, écœurant, affreux, ignoble, les rendant _malade_.

Finalement, s'ils ne savaient pas pertinemment qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain si jamais le bouleau n'était pas fini, ils se seraient arrêtés de faire le moindre mouvement, attendant que le temps passe, assis dans un coin. De toute façon, qu'ils aient le droit de manger ou pas, ils ne pourraient rien avaler, après avoir été aussi longtemps dans un tel chaos.

Alors qu'ils venaient de frotter des heures durant jusqu'à en avoir d'insupportables douleurs aux doigts, ils s'approchèrent enfin de la table de dissection. Pantelant, à bout de souffle et fatigué d'autant d'horreur, Shinji proposa :

« Prenons une pause, quelques instants. Ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'on travaille sans relâche, et personnellement, moi, je suis épuisé. »

Le plus âgé avait parlé. Les autres obéirent, bien contents d'enfin pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Et même le grand Zaraki, que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, s'autorisa à s'affaler un peu, reposant ses immenses épaules qui avaient dû porter et Yachiru, et le rouquin pendant plus d'une demi heure.

Ce dernier était à côté de Shiro, presque assoupi sur son épaule, alors que son frère examinait scrupuleusement les doigts de son jumeau, grognant tel un grizzly énervé à chaque fois qu'il remarquait une blessure.

« Dis, Shiro, tu sais où sont Shuu-chan et Inoue-chan ? Lui demanda alors l'orangé.

-Sûrement dans le nouveau labo... Lui répondit-il, concentré sur tout autre chose. »

À vrai dire, le blanc s'en foutait royalement d'où pouvait être les deux enfants. La rouquine l'énervait, elle voulait toujours manger avec Ichigo, toujours parler avec Ichigo, toujours rire avec Ichigo, toujours se rapprocher plus, encore plus de _son_ Ichigo, et ça, le jeune albinos ne le supportait pas. Quant à Hisagi, il n'était pas forcément dérangeant.

C'était un garçon plutôt introverti, droit et sincère, qui n'hésitait pas à donner un coup de main dès qu'on avait besoin de lui. Il traînait souvent avec Kira, et semblait être la tête de turc attitrée des adultes.

En effet, le chef des scientifiques ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier - ou peut-être était-ce l'extrême inverse ? -, toujours est-il qu'il passait son temps à mutiler le pauvre enfant, et à l'humilier, allant jusqu'à lui tatouer un soixante-neuf sur la joue et à lui barrer l'œil droit de trois cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient sûrement jamais.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de la rébellion d'hier ? Questionna une nouvelle fois son frère, inquiet.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial, pourquoi les aurait-on punis ? Allez, les autres se lèvent, retournons au travail. »

Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas totalement persuadé...

Shiro le savait. Tous le savait. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour les punir de la veille. Pour les punir d'avoir dit quelque chose, de s'être plaints de cette salade pleine de cafards dégoûtants, encore vivants pour la plupart. D'avoir exigé autre chose, par faute d'un ras-le-bol d'une nourriture aussi immonde et mal surveillée. De s'être rebellés contre les gardes, d'avoir hurlé à ceux qui ne voulaient de toute façon pas les entendre.

Ils avaient fait exprès, les lâches ! Ils avaient fait exprès de déchiqueter de la chaire, de répandre le liquide des entrailles dans cette pièce qu'ils comptaient de toute façon abandonner. Ils s'étaient sans aucun doute fait une joie d'en colorer entièrement le sol, les murs et le plafond normalement bien trop blancs, avant d'y jeter les imprudents qui n'avaient pas obéis à la première règle de ce manoir : se taire à tout prix.

Et les voilà maintenant à frotter comme les cobayes qu'ils étaient, contraints à nettoyer leurs erreurs, à purger leur peine. _La vie est une salope_, pensa bien fort Shiro. Mais un jour, il la niquerait, elle et tous ses sales tours pourris.

En attendant, il était toujours chargé, à l'aide de ses _aimables_ camarades, de nettoyer ce lit à tortures, dont les sangles n'avaient malheureusement pour tous plus aucun secret. Mais alors qu'ils s'armaient de leurs fidèles torchons, Ichigo remarqua quelque chose :

« Mais... Il n'y a pas quelque chose, sous cette table ? »

Il s'y trouvait effectivement une petite boîte bordeaux, se fondant plutôt bien avec le décor jadis apocalyptique de la salle, mais sans une seule goutte de sang. La curiosité prit alors tous les résidents par les tripes. Qu'est-ce que faisait un si petit coffret dans un tel endroit ?

Sans que l'on ait le temps de se concerter, Shiro se faufila, en faisant bien attention qu'il n'y ait pas de piège caché quelque part, jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises, ressortant les mains pleines de sang caillé, certes, mais aussi d'un curieux élément.

« Ouvre, ouvre ! Demanda Yoruichi, impatiente comme une puce.

-Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont oublié là ? Songea Renji, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien découvrir ? Trépigna Kaien, alors que tous se trouvaient une place près du blanc, qui se sentait d'un coup bien trop étouffé. »

Seul Shinji resta derrière, songeur et craintif d'un cadeau empoisonné.

Pressentiment qui, malheureusement, n'en fut justement pas qu'un...

À peine l'albinos avait ouvert la boîte qu'elle se retrouva par terre. Tous les enfants reculèrent presque instantanément d'un pas, dans une expression de terreur la plus _totale_. Alerté par le bruit, Shinji les rejoignit, restant dès lors lui aussi ébahi par le contenu de cette _horreur_.

« Les-... d'Inoue... Résonna la voix du jeune rouquin, comme étouffée, distordue dans l'esprit de son jumeau. »

Oui. Par terre. Étalées sur le carrelage pas tout à fait sec.

_Les barrettes de la jeune rousse._

Pas que ça. Autre chose. Un morceau. Beige. Couleur peau. Tatoué. Un tatouage bien connu.

_Un soixante-neuf._

Et un message.

LES INNOCENTS PAIERONT.

Shiro n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses mains tremblantes. ROUGES SANG. Ce n'était pas le sang d'un quelconque animal, c'était du sang _d'humains fraîchement étripés_, de ceux qui, ce matin encore, avaient pris leur déjeuner à ses côtés.

Qui, ce matin encore, riaient, parlaient, mangeaient.

Qui, ce matin encore, étaient maîtres d'eux-même.

Qui, ce matin encore, avaient la liberté de vivre.

Et qui à présent, n'étaient plus qu'_éparpillés_ dans leur propre tombeau, ramassés à la petite cuillère par ceux qui avaient partagé leur quotidien.

_Scientifiques de merde_.

Sauvages. Brutes. Barbares. Bourreaux. Pervers. Sadiques. Assassins. Scélérats. Charognards. Démons. Fils de tous les diables !

Ils les avaient obligés à nettoyer le sang de leurs propres compagnons, pour leur montrer la punition qu'ils encouraient s'ils ne fermaient par leur bouche à nouveau. _Les enfoirés_...

Le blanc en perdait la tête. Il se sentait devenir fou, voyait partir sa raison. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement, comme s'il allait vomir. Portant un regard sur son environnement, une terrible réalité le frappa.

_**ROUGE.**_

La pièce redevenait _rouge._ Les visages autour de lui commencèrent alors à se décomposer, les bras se décrochèrent, les jambes s'affaissèrent les unes après les autres dans un fracas d'os tout simplement terrorisant.

Effroyable monde monochrome de morts-vivants qui essayaient désespérément de s'approcher du blanc, seule tâche dans ce pourpre impur et dont les jambes tremblaient, terrorisé par cet effroyable spectacle.

Les bouches ensanglantées semblaient lui parler, lui adresser quelques dernières paroles. Mais Shiro ne saisissait rien, les sons étaient déformés, indéchiffrables, inaudibles, comme une mélodie d'horreur ou des bruits de métal étouffés, inhumains, révulsant au plus haut possible !

_Fuir._

La tête du blanc lui ordonnait de s'enfuir de cette horde carmin, sous peine de finir dans le même état. Il paniquait, frissonnant et tremblant, terrorisé. Il poussa un corps avec violence, tordant le visage déjà sans yeux. Il regardait partout autour de lui, la fièvre au front, la peur au ventre.

_Ichigo !_

Où était donc son frère ?! Avait-il fini comme ces épaves humaines, complétant ainsi cet abominable tableau sanguinolent ? Non ! Impossible ! Il fallait qu'il le trouve ! Il ne partirait pas de cet enfer sans son rouquin, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Mais celui-ci était introuvable, comme parti depuis déjà longtemps. L'aurait-il abandonné... ?!

Une main aux doigts déchirées s'avança vers lui, le faisant reculer. Il buta alors contre quelque chose. La boîte. En y jetant un regard, il remarqua quelque chose de nouveau sur le sol en sang : en plus des barrettes et du morceau de peau, il s'y trouvait maintenant une mèche de cheveux.

_**Des cheveux roux flamboyants...**_

Écarquillant ses yeux d'horreur, Shiro hurla.

* * *

Il reprit ses esprit dans une pièce sombre, pantelant, tremblant, transpirant et hors d'haleine. Une voix bien connue lui arriva aux oreilles, alors qu'il ressentait enfin l'étreinte que lui donnait son compagnon :

« Chuuuuut, ça va, Shiro, tout va bien, je suis là, maintenant... Calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Il n'osa pas répondre. En fait, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses repères, et pour se remettre pleinement de cet affreux rêve. Il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'il était crispé au tee-shirt de son frère, arrachant presque carrément le vêtement. Il desserra un peu ses muscles, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, encore bien trop peureux de retomber dans les limbes de son Enfer.

Son jumeau, cependant, continuait à lui caresser doucement la tête, lui parlant d'une voix apaisante, répétant inlassablement qu'il était à l'abri de tout danger, que ce n'était pas réel. Après plusieurs minutes, le blanc se décida à dire quelques mots, son rythme cardiaque déjà bien plus régulier :

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, cessant tout mouvement. À chaque fois que le monochrome faisait un mauvais rêve, il posait la question.

« Nous sommes dans un petit village dans le sud du Japon, loin de ce Manoir. Cette cabane, c'est chez nous, elle appartenait à un vieux bûcheron mort dans la montagne. Le Manoir a brûlé, il n'est plus de ce monde. »

D'un coup, d'un seul, l'autre se détendit. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ils étaient loin de cette prison. Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient ensemble. Lentement, très lentement, Hichigo lâcha le pauvre habit de l'orangé, se remettant un peu plus droit, refroidissant à l'aide de sa transpiration humide.

« Attends-moi là, lui demanda le rouquin, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Mais il ne put se lever, retenu par son frère qui s'était remis à trembler légèrement.

« Reste là encore deux minutes. Le verre attendra. »

Ichigo soupira doucement, attendri par la voix craintive de son jumeau. Il osa demander :

« Alors, de quoi as-tu rêvé, cette fois-ci ? »

L'autre mit du temps à répondre. Il regarda un long moment sa couette, essayant en vain d'effacer ces horribles images de son esprit.

« La chambre maudite. Finit-il par dire simplement.

-Je vois. Répondit sa moitié, compatissante. »

Le blanc frissonna, avant de poursuivre :

« C'est répugnant. À chaque fois, j'ai ce sang sur mes mains, et je sais à qui il appartient ! C'est comme si je tenais leur mort, qu'elle coulait entre mes doigts. C'est horrible. Puis, d'un coup, tout devient rouge, et les gens autour de moi se mettent à se désintégrer. La peau devient liquide, les bras tombent, les os apparaissent, les lèvres blêmissent, les yeux se barrent, les paupiettes tombent. J'ai peur, je suis dégoûté, j'ai envie de fuir, et je te cherche du regard. Mais impossible de te trouver. Et lorsqu'on me fonce dessus, je bute contre la boîte. Je la regarde, et je vois qu'à côté d'elle, il y a une mèche _orange_. Et je me mets à hurler.

-Ces enfoirés... Ils nous hanteront toute notre vie. Ragea le rouquin, allumant une bougie à l'aide d'une allumette. »

Hichigo ricana ironiquement, prenant son front fiévreux dans ses mains.

« Ils sont morts ! Éparpillés par poignée de cendres à travers tout le pays... ! Et pourtant, ils trouvent encore le moyen de nous torturer. Quelles enflures... »

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux rivés sur la petite lumière, semblable à une bouée de secours dans ce monde fait de ténèbres.

« Tu avais raison, finit par avouer Shiro. Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on les a enfermés et brûlés vifs que nos souvenirs se sont effacés. Ça a juste servi à apaiser notre haine, qui de toute façon revient toutes les nuits... C'est pitoyable. La liberté... cette liberté dont on a tant rêvé, on ne la finalement qu'effleurée. Nous sommes toujours prisonniers, Ichigo ! Prisonniers de notre passé ! Et chaque jour, où que je me lève, j'ai l'impression d'être là-bas. J'ai toujours la peur au ventre, et j'attends les mercredis avec impatience, pour voir ce qu'ils nous réservent. Mais personne ne vient plus nous ouvrir, ni nous piquer, ou même nous dicter ce que l'on doit manger ou boire. Chaque jour, je renais, je me dis que ma vie est devenue magnifique, que je suis toujours à tes côtés, que je les aient battus. Mais chaque nuit, je revis tous ces souvenirs atroces, comme si j'étais encore lié à eux, comme si, finalement, ils avaient perdus une bataille, mais avaient finalement moins subis de pertes ! C'est pitoyable. Je _suis_ pitoyable. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de silence qu'il remarqua :

« Ça va bientôt faire quatre ans... Tu sais, Shiro, je ne suis plus le même que ce jour-là. J'ai changé. J'ai grandi, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai repassé dans ma mémoire tous les événements que l'on a vécu dans cet enfer. Et si toi tu n'as plus les mêmes idées qu'autrefois, sache que moi non plus. Je pense qu'on a eu tord de vouloir oublier à tout prix. Peu importe de quoi est fait notre passé, c'est et ce sera toujours une partie de notre histoire, et ce pourquoi nous nous trouvons là aujourd'hui. Ce que je t'ai dis, lorsque que nous étions là-bas, j'y pense encore. Je me fiche de l'état dans lequel je suis, tant que ça me permet de vivre à tes côtés. Le plus important, c'est que notre réalité soit bien plus belle que tous ces cauchemars qui nous hantent. Tant qu'on se rend compte de ça, je suis convaincu qu'un jour, tous ces souvenirs s'atténueront, comme par un tour de magie. Alors ne dis pas que nous avons perdus. On est en vie, Shiro. Et on est ensemble. Et c'est ce qui importe le plus. »

Lentement, le blanc attrapa la main de son jumeau, méditant sur ses paroles, savourant ce simple moment de calme dans ces véritables tempêtes nocturnes. La peau chaude que caressaient ses doigts était terriblement rassurante; il suffisait de la frôler pour que cessent toutes ses peurs, ses inquiétudes, ses folies.

_''On est en vie'', hein ? Le rouquin n'avait jamais autant eu raison..._

Ils étaient en vie. Et le blanc comptait bien en profiter... Surtout à présent que son envie de roupiller tranquillement s'était envolée. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, son rouquin se leva, déliant leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Allez, je vais te chercher ton verre d'eau. J'arrive. »

Et, sans que sa moitié n'ait le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il sortit de la pièce. Mais heureusement pour l'albinos déçu, il revint bien vite, la boisson à la main. De là germa une idée dans l'esprit du blanc...

« Tiens, bois. Sourit l'orangé, tendant le verre à son frère. »

Le concerné obtempéra, portant à ses lèvres avides le liquide transparent. Mais par _pure mégarde_, lors d'un petit spasme, il en reversa un peu; mouillant la peau de son cou du menton jusqu'au niveau de la jugulaire, quelques gouttes se frayant même un chemin à l'intérieur de son tee-shirt bouffant.

Il se délecta du regard de son jumeau qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette du spectacle, partagé entre envie et gêne.

« Oups ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire narquois collé au visage. Je suis _tellement_ maladroit ! »

Dès ce moment, Ichigo comprit que son alter-ego jouait avec lui. Un désir ardent prit alors place dans ses entrailles...

« Je pourrais me faire mal si j'avais un tel spasme au moment où je me séchais, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pourrais-tu pas... le faire à ma place, mon _Ichigo chéri _? »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, le roux bouffa du regard son propre jumeau, comme si son intérieur avait été envahi par un feu ardent. Et cette façon dont il prononçait son nom... ! Il se sentait devenir fou, alors que ses joues brûlaient purement et simplement.

« Il n'y a pas de torchon. Fit-il remarquer, rentrant finalement, après un trop court combat mental, dans le jeu de son amant.

-Quel dommage ! Il va donc falloir que tu utilises autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens une goutte couler sur mon torse, c'est plutôt désagréable... Ce serait bien, si _quelque chose _pouvait la _recueillir_ avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon aine...

-Alors... je vais utiliser ma langue. Après tout, il faut combattre... le feu... par le feu... ! »

Le sourire pervers de Shiro s'étendit un peu plus, alors que son rouquin s'approchait dangereusement de lui, s'appuyant sur ses épaules, pour venir doucement mais sûrement effleurer le fin menton de ses lèvres. Il aspira le liquide, suçotant lentement, pour descendre lécher la fine peau de la gorge, prenant toujours bien son temps.

Quant au blanc, il lui semblait qu'il était tout simplement en train de perdre sa raison. Penchant sa gorge au maximum, il entre-ferma ses yeux, profitant de cette sensation grisante et de cette bouche terriblement tentatrice. Son souffle se bloqua soudainement quand son frère se mit à mordiller sa pomme d'Adam. Le rouquin était terriblement tentateur...

Il n'avait plus grand chose de l'adolescent prude et naïf qu'il était auparavant. Shiro avait tenu à l'éduquer _lui-même_ aux plaisir sexuels en tout genre, et son argument était de taille : pourquoi donc être gêné, puisqu'ils avaient le même corps ? Ainsi, ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble à partir de leurs seize ans, et ne pouvaient dès lors plus se passer du corps de l'autre.

Le blanc laissa échapper un soupir de pur plaisir lorsque son double coloré arriva au niveau du tee-shirt, titillant la peau de sa jolie petite langue toute rose. Le concerné se releva alors, s'essuyant les babines, très embarrassé.

« En-... Enlève ton haut, Shiro, je ne peux pas aller plus loin... »

Tout sourire, l'intéressé s'exécuta, un air vicieux au visage.

« Eh bien, c'est que t'aime ma peau, hein, Ichigo ? J'ai presque cru que t'allais me _bouffer tout cru_, tellement tu prenais ton pied !

-Que... ?! N-non, c'est faux ! N-ne dis pas n'importe quoi... ! Se défendit l'orangé, détournant pourtant le regard.

-Mais j'te taquine, petite fraise. Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment envie de te _bouffer_, tu sais... ? »

Susurrant cette phrase à l'oreille de son rouquin, il le fit basculer sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus, faisant se rencontrer les deux érections naissantes. Ils gémirent en même temps. Amusé de voir les joues teintées de son jumeau, le blanc bougea à nouveau son bassin, de sorte à frotter les deux membres ensemble, leur procurant du plaisir sans même utiliser ses mains.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes encore, avant que l'orangé se mette à bouger aussi, frustré de ne pas avoir plus de contacte.

« Oh, mais je ne pensais pas t'avoir rendu si pervers et dépendant, Ichi~ !

-Tu es... cruel, Shiro ! C'est de ta faute si... si je suis comme ça, maintenant !

-Tu as raison, mon cœur. J'ai fait du bon travail, jusqu'à maintenant. Il faut juste... que ça continue encore. »

Scellant leurs lèvres, le monochrome ne perdit pas plus de temps pour infiltrer sans langue dans la bouche de son frère, mouvant toujours son bassin d'une manière plus sauvage, alors que son amant augmentait lui aussi le rythme, comme près du paradis.

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du décoloré, priant pour qu'ils ne se séparent jamais. Le baiser était d'une bestialité hors du commun, les langues semblaient se combattre dans un véritable balai enflammé, comme pour déterminer qui, de l'un ou de l'autre, était le plus excité. Ils se séparèrent ainsi à bout de force et à contre-cœur, reprenant doucement leur souffle, accélérant encore le rythme de leurs coups de reins, les menant doucement mais sûrement vers la jouissance absolue.

Mais soudain, Shiro se releva, arrachant un gémissement de frustration de la part de son jumeau.

« Ne râle pas. Il nous reste toute la nuit pour nous vider, autant prendre son temps...

-Tu es au courant que Yoruichi va venir nous voir, demain ? Ce serait mieux qu'on n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, elle le verra tout de suite si on a passé la nuit à se sauter dessus.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Au moins, tout le monde sait à qui tu appartiens...

-Tu es vraiment trop possessif... »

Souriant d'un air joueur, Shiro se remit au-dessus du corps de son âme sœur, bloquant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa jolie petite tête rousse.

« Possessif, et pervers !... Et tu sais très bien comme les deux ne font pas bons ménages, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Sans attendre une réponse, il reprit d'assaut les lèvres si tendres, les suçotant pour les faire devenir encore et toujours plus rouges, jouant à nouveau avec la langue, passant par la même occasion une main un peu trop baladeuse sous le tee-shirt de son frère. Ce dernier, trop concentré sur les sensations qui lui retournaient purement et simplement le palais, échappa un pur gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit que quelque chose titillait son téton, le rendant dur.

« Oh, quel magnifique son tu as laissé sortir, délicieuse petite fraise ! Fit remarquer le blanc, s'étant détaché de la bouche du coloré pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Purement jouissif, si je ne m'abuse ! Ça me donne une irrésistible envie d'en entendre plus...

-Ah... ! »

Obligé de relâcher les mains de son double, le seme excité se dépêcha de libérer _autre chose_, un engin absolument dur, suintant déjà et étrangement similaire au sien, _quoi qu'un peu plus petit..._ pour se mettre à le lécher, doucement tout d'abord, ciblant en priorité les endroits sensibles, soupesant les bourses dans ses mains elles aussi brûlantes de passion.

« Ah, non, Sh-Shiro... ! Ne... Nnnnnnngh... ! Ne fais pas ça... C'est... gênant... Shi- ! Aaaaaaahhhhhh !... »

Fermant les yeux sous la vague immense de plaisir qui le submergeait, le rouquin sentit sa verge entière être prise dans l'antre humide, alors qu'un membre agile et chaud se mettait à exciter tous les endroits qu'il préférait sans pourtant réussir à le faire jouir. En effet, le démon prenait son temps... Il allait doucement, alternant entre très fortes émotions et douces caresses, empêchant ainsi son jumeau de jouir, le forçant délicatement mais sûrement à dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

« A-arrête çaaaaaaah, Sh-Sh...i-iro, j'-nhhhh... !

-Pardon, que dis-tu... ? Finit par demander l'autre, un sourire affreusement pervers aux lèvres.

-A-arrête de jouer... s'il te plait... Je n'en peux plus... ! Quémanda l'autre, les larmes aux yeux dues au mélange improbable entre intense plaisir et immonde gêne.

-Tu as raison. Tu sais... moi aussi, je suis déjà à ma limite. Enfin, sûrement moins que toi ! Rit-il, matant sans se cacher le phallus de son amant. Regarde comme ta queue a l'air de demander de l'attention ! Mais, ce ne serait pas marrant, si l'on ne jouissait pas ensemble, hmn ? Et puis, ton cul n'est pas triste, de ne pas encore avoir reçu de caresses ? Enfin, je ne peux pas réellement m'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut d'abord que je me soucie de moi... Pourquoi ne pas le faire _toi-même_ ? De cette façon, ça ne pourra pas te faire mal. Bonne idée, _non_... ? »

Sans répondre, détournant le regard sous la honte persistante d'être toujours comme manipulé, Ichigo entendit un bruit d'habits enlevés, et se résigna à répondre aux attentes malsaines de son jumeau. De toute façon, il en avait trop envie. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps...

Commençant à lécher ses doigts pour les lubrifier, il remarqua que son frère l'attendait. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, avant que le rouquin ne baisse les yeux. Après l'avoir bien enduite de salive, il dirigea sa main vers son intimité, se demandant une nouvelle fois comment il pouvait bien supporter de faire une telle chose. Doucement, il fit entrer un doigt, gémissant d'inconfort.

« Écarte plus les jambes, je ne vois rien. Ordonna Shiro, dont la voix laissait entendre tout le désir dont il était sujet. »

Le coloré lui obéit, prenant bien garde à n'avoir aucun contact visuel avec son jumeau. Il releva encore un peu ses fesses, faisant pénétrer plus profondément son majeur, laissant une fois de plus sortir un son plaintif de ses lèvres.

En face, Shiro se masturbait, profitant au maximum de cette vue remplie de luxure, de ce visage aux joues rouges, de ce corps si étrangement similaire au sien.

« Mets-en un autre, Ichigo. Et caresse-toi les tétons. Laisse sortir ta voix, n'aie pas honte. Nous sommes seuls, ici. Regarde comme tu m'excites, Ichigo ! Tu excites ton frère, petite fraise, tu le rend _dur_ comme de la pierre... Mais tu as tout intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Après, elle va être en toi, alors il faut qu'elle soit_ la plus grosse possible_...

-Ahhhn ! Shi-... Shiro... ! Dép-dépêche-toi ! S'il te plaît... ! »

Les trois doigts qui bougeaient en lui furent vite enlevés par le blanc, qui, s'étant rapproché de son amant, souleva le menton de ce dernier pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Tu es beau, Ichigo. Tu es beau. Ton corps est magnifique. Ton visage est splendide. Tes mimiques me rendent fou. Lorsque tu as envie de moi, cette beauté est décuplée. Ne laisse jamais personne d'autre te voir dans cet état là, c'est compris ? Parce que cet Ichigo là... m'appartient encore plus que tous les autres... »

Il fondit sur ses lèvres. Et, pendant qu'il jouait avec la langue de son vis-à-vis, il le pénétra. Lentement, tout d'abord; puis de plus en plus rapidement en entendant les ardents geignements transformés petit à petit en cris de son tendre uke. L'antre chaud et accueillant lui faisait atteindre le paradis, et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Les coups de butoirs accélérèrent, alors que les lèvres se séparaient dans un halètement pour mieux se retrouver.

Toute la passion que l'un ressentait pour l'autre se libérait, pour danser avec celle de son amant. C'était un immense mélange de violente bestialité et de pur amour; d'un amour qui n'aurait pourtant jamais dû naître.

Les gémissements du roux finirent pourtant par faire perdre pied au monochrome qui, submergé par tant de luxure, augmenta une dernière fois le rythme de ses à-coups pour atteindre l'orgasme. Ils jouirent en même temps, mêlant leurs cris de bien-être, avant de s'affaler sur le lit, épuisés. Shiro se retira, restant tout de même contre son frère, le souffle court.

Il profita du fait que ce dernier soit encore dans les limbes pour lui faire un suçon au niveau de la clavicule. _Après tout, n'était-ce pas la meilleure façon de montrer aux autres à qui il appartenait ?_

« Arrête ça, Shiro ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça sale, les suçons. C'est à cause de ceux que tu me faisais qu'on a été virés de tous les anciens villages dans lesquels on a essayé de s'installer !

-Ce n'est pas sale. C'est une marque qui prouve que tu es à moi. Et puis, t'as vu comme les femmes te regardaient ? Dans le dernier village, même les hommes, s'y mettaient ! Ils te bouffaient littéralement du regard, non mais ! »

Le coloré se mit à rire. Il prit un chiffon, essuyant le reste de semence qu'il restait sur le lit.

« Tu es jaloux.

-Bien sûr que je suis jaloux ! Tu es _ma_ fraise. Et tu sais bien que je ne partage avec personne...

-T'es trop mignon.

-Humpf ! Ce n'est pas ce que disent les gens, en tout cas. Tout le monde te trouve beau, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! »

Retrouvant leurs vêtements dispersés à droite à gauche, ils se rhabillèrent, remettant par la même occasion le lit en ordre.

« Les gens n'ont pas de goûts, c'est tout. Reprit le rouquin. Bon, allez, il faut qu'on dorme, ou sinon, on ne sera pas en mesure d'accueillir Yoruichi-san, demain.

-... Qui s'en soucie... ?

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi, que j'aime. »

Se penchant vers la table de nuit, Ichigo souffla sur la bougie toujours allumée, les plongeant dans le noir. Il se cala ensuite contre le torse de son frère, remontant la couverture par-dessus ses épaules. Il sentit après quelques secondes un bras passer autour de sa taille, et un doux souffle effleurer ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, petit frère. Je ne te laisserai à personne. Parce que personne ne t'aimera comme moi.

-Je le sais, Shiro. Je le sais... Maintenant, repose-toi... »

Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. En fait, non. Ils n'avaient _jamais_ pu vivre l'un sans l'autre; mais leur expérience dans ce maudit pseudo-orphelinat les avaient encore plus rapproché. Ils avaient connus le déni, le rejet dû à leur passion interdite _ensemble_, avaient vécu et surmonté l'Horreur _ensemble_, et vivaient maintenant heureux _ensemble_.

Rien que tous les deux.

Mais cela suffisait à créer leur univers...

_**« Allez, dépêchez-vous, entrez là d'dans !... »**_

…envers et contre tout.

_The unknown memories – end._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Je refais une big dédicace à ma Aru-chan et à ma Yuki-chi, "happy birthday" à l'une, "je pense fort à toi" pour l'autre ! ^^**

**J'espère sincèrement que cette fin (énigmatique, tout de même !) vous aura plu ! J'attends vos retours en me mordant très fort les doigts, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce lemon ! XDD Shiro est un tel pervers !**

**Sinon, pour la chambre Maudite, je pense que vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve. C'est un souvenir qui dégénère, ce qui fait que Shiro a peur, car il ne sait plus s'il est finalement dans un rêve ou dans la réalité. La fin tourne aussi autour de ça. Je pense que vous aurez reconnu les premières lignes de The unknown children, signifiant un retour aux sources, de la part de l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux.**

**Bon, je parle, je parle, mais je ne dis rien de très intéressant. Sachez tout de même que je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS, j'espère juste que ma mère ne tombera jamais dessus... o  
**

**N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir des reviews. Je répond à tout ! ^^**

**Et je vous dit à très vite pour de nouvelles histoires !**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

**Sa-chan~**


End file.
